


DIOBSZUO ORENEG CRAMELELE LOEV PRAT 2

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: why did I write this sequel no one asked for this but I did it anyway because fuck lifetyping badly is a difficultI mostly do it with my eyes closed and then fix it up a lil bit so u can read it sort of.





	

nwo tath doi kno bxuosz lvod oreng cramlel, he dceded to svae u 4 tix 2 sea thm leiv

but thy nevr prforme outsdi okra........... whchi men dat dio had 2 sve $$$ 4 plain tix + stY IN KROA 5 SOME numbre of dya. whtevre.

teh day finaly cmea whet go 3 koae,,, it wts a exitie!11123112  
bzuo almost piesefddsd pants he wz so exceuid,  
dieo wzad a exture 3 becyayse je n buzop wre go 2 kroe. n SEA THE ORENAGE CARMLEL. thy prbobl make otu asl. mmm yse/

so teht gte 2 krou n a sty @ htol, ten NEXT DIA WUZ ORFENG CRAMELT CONCRETE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

so they a goue n wait in teh lenine... n GET IN N GTERU TO SE OREMGU CREAMELOL!!!!!!!!!  
n tey preforeum dio fevave dong A~INGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

n doi so hpai that h strat makei otu w/ buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiop, ad it wa a guod.  
wenh t wuaz ovre, the wnt bcak 3 htoel n hva sex a whlo lot,

next diya tyh eet kimch. an a have sex mroe 2 roeng crmaloel songa. 

END@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@1321e3242


End file.
